1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera, and mope particularly to a camera with additional functions as a panoramic camera, capable of photographing a full size and a panoramic size.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a field frame shown in FIG. 12 has been used in a finder applied to a camera capable of photographing a full size and a panoramic size.
In FIG. 12, designated at reference numeral 2 is a field frame for a full size, 4 a field frame for correcting a parallax during the photographing at a near distance, 6 a field frame for the panoramic size and 8 a target mark.
That is, when the photographing of a full size is performed, a composition is determined such that an object enters the field frame 2, when the photographing at a neap distance is performed, the composition is determined such that the object does not enter above the field frame 4, and further, when the photographing of a panoramic size is performed, the composition is determined as such that the object enters the field frame 6.
Incidentally, an aspect ratio of the full size is 2:3 and the aspect ratio of the panoramic size is 1:2.6.
However, in the case of the above-described conventional finder, since both of the field frames can be observed continually, the photographer has to select the field frame depending on either the full size shot or the panoramic size shot, and has to determine the composition as such that the object enters the selected field frame, so that constant care should be taken for the selection of the field frame. Furthermore, such disadvantages tend to occur in that the field frame for the panoramic size shot is mistakenly used during the full size shot and the field frame for the full size shot is mistakenly used during the panoramic size shot.
In a field frame change-over device as described in the specification of the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 131886/1989, there is described the shielding of a normal field frame by a light-shielding portion of a field frame plate for the panoramic shot, but, nothing is described for the specific shielding means. Furthermore, such a disadvantage occurs in that the rays are reflected by a retracted panoramic field frame plate during the normal shot, whereby an image in the finder becomes hard to observe.
In a field frame change-over device as described in the specification of the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 131887/1989, a field frame for the normal shot and a field frame for the panoramic shot are formed on one and the same plate, whereby an unneccessary field frame is selectively shielded by a blind shutter, so that, due to the restriction in space, the degrees of freedom in stroke and shape of the blind shutter are low and it is difficult to completely change over from the field frame for the panoramic shot to the field frame for the normal shot and vice versa.
In a field frame change-over device as described in the specification of the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 60778/1990, since the field frame for the normal shot and the field frame for the panoramic shot are provided independently from each other, designing of the respective field frames is freely performed and the complete change-over of the field frames allows a user to easily observe the display. However, it is difficult to manufacture a transparent display member of a block shape, and the problem of reflections of the top and bottom surfaces of the block-shaped transparent member occurs.
Furthermore, in a field frame change-over device as described in the specification of the Japanese Utility Model Application No. 7746/1990, a real image type finder is used, so that such disadvantages occur in that expensive parts such as a prism are required, thus leading to increase a cost.